Back Home
by MintLeafeon
Summary: Well, Hanako's moving in, and we're planning a movie marathon on White Day. But for some odd reason, she's acting really fidgety along with Ryoga. What does she have planned, and what does Ryoga have to do with it?


**A/N:** There is a poll on my profile that I would like some people to answer just in case I manage to find some time to work on my fanfiction while school is going on.

**Apparently the government is trying to pass SOPA again, and I just heard about it. If you can (I can't because I don't have an account), there is an online petition to stop it. Apparently we need around 62,000 more signatures by March 19th. I can't get the link up, but it should be easy to find by googling 'Stop SOPA 2014'. My only question is why they are trying to pass it again and again when a lot of people just want to shut it down.**

* * *

**Title: **Back Home

**Summary:** Well, Hanako's moving in, and we're planning a movie marathon on White Day. But for some odd reason, she's acting really fidgety along with Ryoga. What does she have planned, and what does Ryoga have to do with it?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. The anime and its canon characters belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

"Alright!" Ryoga grunted, lifting a box and shoving it on top of the kitchen counter in the Echizen household. "Holy shit, how much crap do you have in here Hanako?"

Smack!

"Ow!" Ryoga yelped, rubbing the back of his head with a wince. "What was that for?"

"You do not, I repeat, not! Ever! Call my art supplies crap!" Hanako huffed, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout. "Just because you are older than me does not give you the right to call my beautiful supplies crap!"

"Alright, alright, just don't bloody hit me again," Ryoga whined, hearing some laughter behind him that definitely wasn't Hanako.

"What did my idiot brother do this time?" Ryoma asked, leaning back on his boyfriend as they waited in the entryway between the kitchen and the living room.

"He called my supplies 'crap'," Hanako whined with a pout on her lips.

"Hey! I didn't know what you put in there! They could have been books or clothes for all I knew!" Ryoga tried to defend himself, raising a fist in protest.

"Excuse me?" Hanako snapped, getting in the older male's face. "How are books or clothes crappy?"

"Ooh, wrong move," Ryoma smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he and his boyfriend decided to wait for the carnage to happen.

"Now, I didn't mean anything by it," Ryoga panicked, sweat dropping down his forehead. How was he going to get out of this one alive?!

"So what did you mean by it?" Hanako snarled, narrowing her eyes with a growl letting itself loose from her lips.

"Ryoma! What are you planning to do tomorrow?" Ryoga practically screamed, covering his head as Hanako had raised her fist threateningly.

Ryoma blinked at the question before staring at his brother with a confused look. "What are you going on abou-"

"Oh yeah!" Hanako perked out, her mouth in an 'o' as she gaped at Ryoma. "We have plans tomorrow!"

"Wait plans? What plans?"

Ryoma looked up at Tezuka who looked just as confused as he did.

"I have no clue either," Tezuka admitted, shrugging his shoulders as the two boyfriends turned back toward Hanako who started going through the box on the counter.

"What are you doing now?" Ryoma questioned, stepping closer only to step back toward his boyfriend when Hanako had grabbed something and immediately threw it behind her, right where his head had been. "What the hell?!"

"Nope!" Hanako yelled, throwing something else out of the box. "Nope! Nope! Nuh uh! No way! Nope! That's not it! Nope! Nah! That isn't it! When did that get in here? Nope! No! No! Where is it? Nope! No! When did I have that! Nope! No! Nada! What the heck, where is it?"

"Ow!" Ryoga screamed after several the items had hit him, Ryoma, and Tezuka in the head. "Quit throwing stuff at us, you idiot!"

Bam!

"Ow!" Ryoga yelled, shooting his heads up to cover his forehead. "What the hell was that?" he yelled, glancing down at the object that hit him this time. "Should I worry why you had a freaking book in there?"

"Ah hah!" Hanako yelled out in triumph, a large smile on her face as she grabbed another book out of the box. "My cook book!"

"What do you need a cook book for?" Ryoma questioned, wincing as he touched a bump on his forehead where one of the objects had hit him… yeah, that was going to bruise tomorrow.

"Well, tomorrow's White Day, so I'm gonna make you a few dishes in return for the chocolate you gave me last month," Hanako chimed, a happy grin on her face as she turned to look at them.

"Whoa… what happened to you?" Hanako questioned, blinking innocently as she stared at the marks on the three male's faces.

The three just narrowed their eyes slightly at the girl before sighing. "Nevermind…" they all said, knowing that the girl would probably start panicking if they did start explaining.

"I'll clean up!" she chimed, putting the cook book down and zipping around the room, grabbing all of her things from the ground and putting them back neatly in the box.

"Oh! I have to thank you for allowing me to move in!"

"It's no problem," Ryoma smiled this time, snuggling into his boyfriend's chest as Tezuka wrapped his arms around Ryoma's waist from behind. "It wasn't fair to you to make you keep moving from place to place in order to visit your family and stay close to us."

"I don't understand why you didn't just move in with me," Hanako said, jabbing a hand at her chest. "Oh well, it's not so lonely now. And hey, we can always use my house for parties," she chimed, eyes sparkling at the thought. "Oh, I have some new ideas to try out!"

"Wait until the next birthday, Hanako," Tezuka chuckled, smiling lightly at the girl's enthusiasm.

"So… what are you doing tomorrow?" Hanako said, her childish attitude disappearing within seconds as a more serious expression took over.

"Well… I don't know," Ryoma answered, shrugging his shoulders as he looked up at Tezuka. "You?"

"How about we take a walk through the park?"

"I don't really feel like going out tomorrow," Ryoma admitted, voice in a low whisper as he turned his attention to the ground.

Hanako, Ryoga, and Tezuka all drooped their eyes in sadness as they stared at Ryoma.

"Hey, I know! How about a little movie night with snacks and stuff? Just for the four of us, yeah?" Ryoga suggested, snapping his fingers with a strained smile on his face.

Ryoma hummed as he thought about it before nodding his head quickly.

Tezuka and Hanako both smiled as Ryoga's suggestion, knowing that he was in pain from Ryoma being so sad about what happened last month.

"Alright! Movie night is tomorrow then!" Hanako cheered, pumping a fist into the air. "Oh!" she yelped, eyes wide in realization. "Ryoga! I need to talk to you!" she yelled, grabbing onto the male's wrist and dragging him toward her normal guest room, now her personal room.

"Again with you dragging me around! Why?" Ryoga grumbled under his breath, sighing as he knew he wouldn't get out of her grip. For such a little girl, she had a mean grip when she wanted something from you…

"What do you think they're going to talk about?" Ryoma asked, heading over to the living room to turn on the TV and flip through the channels.

"I really don't know," Tezuka chuckled, following the younger and sitting beside him on the couch. "Are you going to be okay tomorrow?"

Ryoma froze for a second before slumping in his seat. "To be honest, I'm not really sure whether I'll be okay or not… It's been a month after all…"

The two remained silent for a moment before Ryoma wrapped his arms around Tezuka's waist tightly, squeezing him for his own comfort.

"Ryoma?"

"They seemed happy right… this pain… it's not for nothing… right?"

"They did seem happy Ryoma. What we did… what you did was not for nothing," Tezuka reassured the younger, wrapping his arms around Ryoma's waist and tugging him closer to where Ryoma could snuggle into his chest.

* * *

The next day went according to plan as the four decided to stay indoors the entire day, going down into the living room in their sleepwear and immediately turning on the TV for a lazy day.

Although… Ryoma couldn't help but notice something about the only female in the household. Ryoma noticed that Hanako kept fidgeting throughout all the shows and movies they had watched and kept glancing out the window as if she was waiting for something.

Did she order something? Was she expecting someone else to show up? Did this have to deal with why she had to talk to Ryoga alone the day before? Speaking of which, why was Ryoga starting to fidget too? Was something wrong with the two of them?

With these thoughts in mind, Ryoma questioned the two on why they seemed so nervous.

"Nervous? We're not nervous," Hanako stuttered out, eyes glancing back and forth between Ryoma and the window.

"Like that is reassuring," Ryoma deadpanned, staring at Hanako with a blank look.

Reaching over to turn off the TV, Ryoma turned back toward Ryoga and Hanako, glaring at them.

"Tell me what's going on with you two. Now."

"Well… uh…"

Hanako and Ryoga looked at each other, clearly panicking about being caught in their nervousness.

"It's just that-"

Ring!

"We'll get it!" the two nearly screeched, shooting up from their seats and running to the door. The two were both freaking out considering they could practically feel the eyes boring into the backs of their heads as they ran to get away.

"Hmph," Ryoma huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the couch, much to the amusement of his boyfriend.

Tezuka threw an arm over Ryoma's shoulders, pulling the smaller boy into his side and placing a kiss on the younger's forehead.

They decided to enjoy the alone time, the only sounds they could hear being someone whispering at the front door.

A few minutes had passed, and the two were confused. Seriously, it could not take this long to answer the door and either let the person or people in or close the door on them…

Just when the two boyfriends were about to stand up and check on both Hanako and Ryoga, several pairs of hands covered their eyes from behind.

"What the hell!" Ryoma exclaimed, widening his eyes and trying to slap the hands away from his voice. "Hanako! Ryoga! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm telling you, it's not us this time chibisuke," he heard his brother's voice in front of him along with a female giggle.

Wait a minute… if the two were in front of him, then who the heck was behind them?

"Guess who~," a familiar voice chuckled behind him, making his eyes widen even further as he recognized the voice.

"What… what are you doing here?" he breathed, spinning around and blinking confused eyes as the one directly behind him. He could see Tezuka spinning around as well from the corner of his eyes.

Ryoma skimmed over the people behind the couch, taking in the sheepish looks being sent his and Tezuka's way along with a speck of color behind their backs.

"Syuusuke? Genichirou? Yukimura-senpai? Atobe-senpai?" Ryoma questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hello Ryoma-chan," Fuji greeted, a small smile on his face as he gave Ryoma a loving look.

"Surprise~," Hanako cheered quietly, silently taking Ryoga's hand and motioning that they were leaving the six alone for the moment.

Ryoma and Tezuka could only stare at the four other males in the room quietly, trying to reason out why they would be here today of all days…

"Okay, do I seriously have to ask aga-"

Ryoma's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as Fuji leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. Ryoma could hear the grunt of surprise from Tezuka as Sanada did the same to him.

Breaking away from the kiss with red splashing across his face, Ryoma threw a hand over his mouth, trying to mentally reason with himself as to why Fuji just did what he did.

"What! Why! What are you! Why are you! Why in the-"

He got cut off again as Yukimura leaned forward, kissing Ryoma on the lips instead, making Ryoma blush an even brighter red.

"Calm down before you have a panic attack," Yukimura chuckled, giving Ryoma a warm smile as he pulled back and caressed the younger boy's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Wait… huh?!"

"I am just as confused at the moment…" Tezuka admitted, a light shade of pink on his cheeks after Sanada and Atobe had given him kisses while Fuji and Yukimura had given Ryoma theirs.

"We're so sorry Ryoma… for hurting you so much," Fuji whispered, taking Ryoma's hands in his as he kneeled down to be on eye-level with the younger.

Ryoma widened his eyes before looking away, muttering, "I don't know what you're talking about. You seemed happy, and that's all that matters."

"Brat," Atobe said, reaching over and gently gripping Ryoma's chin between his fingers, making the younger boy turn toward him. "We overheard how much we hurt you… and how hard you were crying from the pain…"

"It doesn't matter," Ryoma snapped, breaking away from the two as he stared down at his lap. "You're happy… that's all that matters… that's all that ever mattered to me…"

"Ryoma…" Fuji whispered, about to say something else until someone else interrupted.

"Ryoma-kun. They are truly happy when you are happy," Yukimura started to explain, getting a slightly surprised look from the younger. "Tezuka understands this as well, yes?" He received a nod. "The four of us have come to you with a proposition."

"And what would that be?"

"Would we be able to go out with you?" the four males asked in synch, making Ryoma widen his eyes even further if that were possible. Sheesh, someone make sure his eyes don't fall out of their sockets…

"You… the four of you… want to…" Ryoma blinked several times, eyes darting back and forth in thought.

He was about to stand up and leave in order to think things through until Tezuka threw an arm around his shoulders, keeping him in his spot on the couch.

"Mitsu?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try… would it?" Tezuka questioned him, warm eyes aimed in his direction. "It worked with Syuusuke and Genichirou… Why don't we try it this time as well?"

Ryoma's brain finally managed to understand the situation he was thrust into within the last few minutes, and he was finally able to connect his heart's view with his mind's.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Ryoma agreed, a small, happy smile on his face.

He received several other smiles, from all five of them, in return as they all decided to clamber onto the couch and continue watching the movies that Ryoma had picked out earlier.

"Happy White Day, Ryoma-kun," Fuji and Sanada both whispered, kissing Ryoma on the cheeks.

Ryoma could positively say that this was one of the best White Day presents ever.

* * *

**Now, it has come to my attention that I actually am getting new readers who aren't familiar with this chain of holiday fanfictions. My regular readers of this series are probably familiar with the series line-up by now, but for those who are new to reading this series, I will be including a Table of Contents with this particular story from the very start. The next stories of this series will either be:**

**-On their own with an updated table of contents**

**-In a multi-chapter story with every single story included**

**-Or both. **

**I'd like my readers to review on what options they would like to happen with this series.**

* * *

**1) ****Promise of a Lifetime**

**2) ****A Broken Promise… Or Is It**

**3) ****A Locket to Remember**

**4) ****Everything is Perfect**

**5) ****Picture Perfect Confession**

**6) ****The Day He Comes Back**

**7) ****Am I Dead Yet?**

**8) ****He's Got Talent**

**9) ****A Christmas Birthday**

**10) ****New Year's Promise**

**11) ****Secret Admirer**

**12) ****Wish Come True**

**13) ****Returning the Favor**

**14) ****Another Trick?**

**15) ****Really?**

**16) ****A Little Terror Is Fine**

**17) ****Say Goodbye…**

**18) ****Thanks…**

**19) ****It's Just Not the Same**

**20) ****New Start**

**21) ****Silver Lining**

**22) ****About Time**

**23) ****To No Avail**

**24) ****This Again?!**

**25) ****Heartfelt**

**26) ****We're Here**

**27) ****Just Us**

**28) ****Family**

**29) ****A Nice Surprise**

**30) ****Welcome Home**

**31) ****Definitely Interesting**

**32) ****It Hurts**

**33) ****What Now…**

**34) ****Back Home (Current One)**


End file.
